moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Birthday
Latin Confederation |side2 = United States |goal1 = Contact Morales after establishing a forward base Destroy the Alamo once Morales is in position to draw the President out Assassinate the President Finish off the Americans in San Antonio Ensure Morales' survival |goal2 = Repel the Confederation attackers Find and neutralize Morales if he is present Protect the President at all costs, and evacuate him when possible |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = Standard Confederation arsenal including Morales |forces2 = Standard American arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Defunkt (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Happy Birthday is the third Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing The invasion of America is proceeding. While there are setbacks, the momentum is going our way. But that is not to say it has been smooth - America against all odds still holds Washington DC, and the Florida naval yards have been retaken. If it had not been for the neglect of the military after the American Crusade ended successfully a decade ago, we would be in dire straits. Between us, it also seems that the Politburo had not anticipated that the interior regions are the industrial heartlands of the United States, and production is making equipment at an alarming pace. In a few days, the training of the first wave of massive US volunteers would be completed. Our comrades in Latin America have failed in their initial invasion. Things are looking grim. There are still trump cards up our sleeve however. Intelligence has indicated that the American President Dugan is in Texas, and has made the Alamo home base. While they are entrenched, the Confederation finally broke through the lines, and are advancing on the city. This gives us an opportunity to collapse resistance - the death squad commando from Cuba, Morales, was with the advance. You have been seconded for a task none expect - we're going to kill the President. Morales requests you get him to the spot, and he will do the rest. Objective 1: Clear the area for base construction. Objective 2: Build a Field Bureau to collect intel and contact Morales. Objective 3: Get Morales to the designated position. Objective 4: With Morales at the position, destroy the Alamo. Objective 5: Kill the President. Objective 6: Destroy Allied forces in San Antonio. Objective 7: Keep Morales alive. Events Situation assessment Prior to the operations commencement, Morales had successfully infiltrated the American rear lines via a commandeered ice cream truck. However the General needed to construct a Field Bureau before contact could be made with him. For the assassination to be successful, the Soviets had to force the President to retreat to a nearby civilian airfield, which Yuri has assured would be the second most likely place the President would retreat to after a more vulnerable military airfield. It is here that Morales will be in a position to assassinate Dugan. The attack begins The forward element of the Confederate task force arrived to the most vulnerable point in the American defensive line. Thanks to the quick usage of a Bomb Buggy, it tore a hole in the defensive line that gave the attack force the opening they needed to sweep away the remaining defenders. The General then moved up the rest of the Confederate task force and quickly set about establishing a forward operating base. However the Americans very quickly ascertained what had happened and, very quickly, ground and aerial forces were dispatched to assail the Confederate position. The first to respond were American paratroopers that put a significant amount of pressure on the General, forcing him to establish Flak Cannon defences and ordering Conscripts and Flak Troopers to garrison nearby civilian structures to help fend off the incoming attacks. Strategic usage of the repair drones helped to keep the few Confederate vehicles, that were in the area, alive. Incoming Warhawks and Bulldog tank battalions forced the General to commit a large amount of resources into building up more Flak Cannons, Battle Bunkers and Sentry Guns. Informing Morales With the Soviet position secure for the time being, the General was finally able to construct a Field Bureau and establish comms with Morales. With Morales now linked to the Soviet satellite system, he was now able to make his move to the perch where he could get a clean shot on the President. After fighting and dodging his way through rearguard American forces, Morales was successfully able to get into a position overlooking the civilian airfield. At the same time as this was happening, the General began to push out and attack, using a force consisting mostly of Pyros, Tesla Troopers and Borillos with Halftrack anti-air support, in addition to the liberal usage of Bomb Buggy's to destroy the entrenched American infantry. The General's forces were able to fight their way through the city and destroy the military airport, thus ensuring Dugan could only evacuate via the civilian airport. Death of the President The General's forces began to assault the Alamo, thus Dugan was quickly evacuated to the civilian airport for evacuation. With the President in his crosshairs, Morales successfully assassinated the President of the United States of America. With the President's death, additional Soviet reinforcements were paradropped into the north west of the city. In addition, a stolen Stallion transport helicopter was made available to transport Morales into San Antonio proper. These forces assisted the General in sweeping away the remaining American resistance, thus ensuring a utter Soviet victory. Aftermath The assassination of President Michael Dugan served to significantly ruin American morale and went a long way in helping the Soviets in their invasion of America. In addition, securing San Antonio opened the way for Confederate forces to push into the south of the US. As things looked up for the Soviets in the United States, things took a turn for the worse in Far East Russia. The Pacific Front has commenced an invasion on Vladivostok, a move Russia did not expect. They contacted China to help in the defence but they were slow to respond. Not wanting to wait for hours, Soviet High Command sent The General to Vladivostok to stop the invasion before it was too late. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 20000 * An armor upgrade crate can be found near the starting point. * After Morales arrived his position and Air Force Command HQ is destroyed, additional Borillos carrying Pyros will be sent. * Some Attack Dogs and all Navy SEALS on the way Morales will pass will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 15000 * After Morales arrived the position and Air Force Command HQ is destroyed, additional Borillos carrying Pyros will be sent. * Some Attack Dogs and all Navy SEALS on the way Morales will pass will be removed. * 1 enemy air squad will come from bottom right to attack the player after the player's base is established. * When Morales is reaching a Radar Dome, the player will receive a warning to destroy the dome, or will be attacked by 5 Humvees. * An Attack Dog will come out from a kennel when Morales passes by it. * 2 waves of Allied paratroopers will come when Morales is approaching his position, but several heal crates will appear on his way. Mental * Starting credits: 13000 * 3 enemy air squads wlll come from bottom right to attack the player after the player's base is established, and they will continuously spawn until Air Force Command HQ is destroyed. * When Morales is reaching a Radar Dome, the player will receive a warning to destroy the dome, or will be attacked by 5 Humvees. * An Attack Dog will come out from a kennel when Morales passes by it. * 2 waves of Allied paratroopers will come when Morales is approaching his position, but several heal crates will appear on his way. Trivia * This mission is similar to The Fox and the Hound, the ninth Soviet mission in Red Alert 2, but different from the latter, in The Fox and the Hound, the player need to mind control the president, and in this mission player need to assassinate him. * The mission's name may be a reference to one of the Crazy Ivan's quotes when attacking. zh:生日快乐 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions